Eight Weeks
by procrastinationstation
Summary: Camp Davie is everything you're looking for in a summer camp! The counselors are lovely and plucked from across the world, the camp is renowned, and there's plenty of drama to make it interesting! Arthur's a third year counselor who has just been placed in a cabin with a new person to work alongside, and Alfred just happens to be that new counselor. Mainly USUK, Multiple Pairings


_Please join us this summer at Camp Davie!_

 _Your children will most definitely enjoy our array of engaging activities! For example we have a state of the art rock wall, a beautiful lake and river, and far more!_

 _Our counselors are picked from an abundance of Ivy League colleges and different countries, to make sure your child's experience is cultured and even educational! Don't let that turn you away, though. As we have been ranked one of the most entertaining camps across the United States by multiple polls._

 _Sign up at our website: www. us-campdavie .com_

 ** _xx_**

Though Arthur didn't like to let on, he was really happy to be back at camp.

It had gotten to a point where he vaguely remembered even staying here as a camper, it was the counseling he was passionate about.

Although he didn't seem like the person to want to be around kids for eight weeks, it was probably one of the better parts of the year. Arthur didn't like to let on, but he actually enjoyed the group of counselors he had always worked with, along with the beauty and foreignness of the States, the quality of the camp as a whole, and the fact he was a part of a select few chosen to get paid to attend Camp Davie.

So, here he was, uncharacteristically grinning like a madman as he readied his tea in the main dining hall. A breakfast was always served for the counselors willing to get their asses up to attend before camp officially started, and they were calling it the 'last meal of freedom'.

He perfected his tea, which he had had to bring himself due to the fact Americans drank coffee and horrid excuses for the customary British drink, and turned to the dining hall.

The tables were wood, as was most of the building for the people who weren't sure they were in the States yet, and were made with the intention that each cabin would sit at an assigned table, though that usually wasn't the case. Sometimes it ended up being three cabins crammed at one of the circular tables so they could all congregate and hang out.

For now, though, the room felt open, with the counselors spread out and making casual conversation. Arthur remembered how daunting the 'last meal of freedom' had been his first year as a Camp Davie employee, as groups had obviously been established, but he had ended up finding the counselor he was going to be sharing a cabin with and although he wasn't too pleased with that man he did enjoy the people he hung out with.

Albeit, now they were also Arthur's people.

They were easy to find, Liz was standing on a table shouting cabin assignments to the group that was only half listening in their chairs that were just as wooden as the table.

She continued her shouting as Arthur approached, but it went from who was in which cabin to "If it isn't my favorite Brit! Get your ass- I mean butt, for the kids everyone- up here!"

He reluctantly pulled himself up onto the table, thankful for the stereotypical Nordic-ness of the camp owners and therefore the furniture stability.

Liz was sporting a green baseball cap with the camp's logo on it, her hair in two long complicated braids beneath it, and a sticker on her shirt that said _Hi! I'm Elizaveta H_. _(Liz is fine)._ "What's up?! How you doing?" Obviously not too tired from her however-long and recent flight to the country, as many of the counselors were, she hugged him and pulled away, bouncing excitedly off of the table. Arthur lowered himself so he was sitting on the edge.

"Lovely, you have the cabin assignments?" Arthur clarified, indicating with his head to the clipboard in Liz's arms.

"As a matter a fact, I do," She winked, her clipboard suddenly shoved aside by one of the three people Arthur had not been particularly looking forward to seeing this morning.

"Arthur, guess what!" Gilbert Beilschmidt exclaimed, his delicate skin was already caked in sunscreen and he was in a striped bro-tank and red wayfarer sunglasses. Out of the infamous "trio", Gilbert surprisingly treated him with the most kindness. People were always shocked to see Antonio's attitude around Arthur, and Francis was...well, Francis.

"What, Gilbert?" Arthur asked, with a hint of wariness he hadn't meant to let into his tone.

Gilbert had turned away and was beckoning over the other 2/3rds of his posse, just to complete the air of annoyance that Arthur had created so quickly.

"Ah, mon ami, how has your year been?" Francis settled in the chair next to Arthur's legs, which were still hanging off the table.

"Perfect until now, frog," Arthur smirked, though Francis could anger him on occasion, once Arthur had spent a few years with him, he became only a minor annoyance, and the Frenchman was now paired with mosquitos as far as camp foes went in his mind, as opposed to the previous. Francis was part of the reason Arthur knew the people he knew at camp, and for that he couldn't hate him completely. Arthur turned back to Gilbert. "Now, what am I guessing?"

Antonio grinned, slinging an arm over Gilbert's shoulder. "We're a 'Triple Threat' again this year!"

It took a moment, and then Arthur registered what this meant.

Arthur, unfortunately, had broken up the trio when he started as a counselor at Davie's Summer Camp. They were known as legends from their troubles they had gotten into as campers, to their 'amazing' cabin they provided together as counselors. He had shared a cabin with Francis, which was a feat of it's own, for the past three years. Their cabin, though not as legendary and hoped for as the one with the three together, was known for being good by the returning campers. Despite this, the frog had plotted to make Arthur's life miserable because he couldn't be with the rest of his gang. The campers enjoyed their time, which was ultimately the goal, but Arthur did not to the extent he felt he should've.

The 'Triple Threat' cabin was back in business, though.

 _Yes!_ Arthur thought, trying to prevent his pleased reaction from getting to his expression. _I'm free, no more Francis and-_ "Wait, who's counseling with me, then?"

"It's going to be just like old times," Gilbert noted wistfully, completely ignoring his question. "Toni, Fran, and I...getting to be together while we rule the camp,"

Arthur sighed. "Let me remind you that _I've_ counseled with Francis more than you have," It was both Francis and Gilbert's fifth year counseling, while it was Antonio's sixth. The three had only been 'together' twice, however 'great' it had been.

"Don't remind me of that fact," Francis waved a passive hand.

Arthur rolled his eyes, sipping his tea and repeating his question. "So, who am I counseling with?"

Antonio seemed to be the only one to actually think about the question and said "I think you're in Eagle Cabin this year,"

"We're in Bobcat, so we won't be too far from each other," Gilbert said, giving Arthur a shove. Arthur couldn't bring himself to be sad about the close proximity, since he was still mentally celebrating his separation from Francis.

Liz, who had left soon after the trio showed up, suddenly appeared again. "We're all 14-17 this year, actually!" She smiled, straightening her T-shirt.

14-17 wasn't a bad age group, Arthur decided. At least he was with familiar counselors. "Who else?" He asked.

"We're with Rattlesnake, Badger, Cougar, of course-" Antonio was counting off of his fingers when Arthur cut him off.

"Which counselors?"

Antonio opened his mouth to talk, but Liz shushed him with a "Hey, I've got the list!". Antonio stuck his tongue out and pulled on one of her braids. Liz laughed. "Ah, Toni, how I've missed you," She sent wicked glare towards Gilbert and Francis. "Send me the days you're the only one in charge of your cabin so I can schedule events for the Cougars with y'all," She tapped his nose with the tip of her pencil while Gilbert and Francis scoffed.

"Hello, you lovebirds, still here," Arthur raised a mocking eyebrow. Antonio laughed heartily while Liz pretended to gag.

"I would never date another counselor, Kirkland," Liz rolled her eyes then somehow gave him a subtle wink. Since her cabin was the only girl one that predominantly hung out with the boy cabins sharing her age group, there was always gossip and suspicions she was dating someone at camp. Her cabin often tried to guess, but no one was ever sure. Even the counselors were extremely curious, and they annoyed each other about it often. It was like a silly side quest in a video game, trying to find out if Liz was dating someone each year at camp. It would be quite the disappointment, Arthur felt, to find out she had been single the entire time.

Liz shook her head at Arthur, as if she knew what he was thinking about. " _Anyways_ , we have the Vargas brothers up in Rattlesnake-"

"Brothers?" Arthur interrupted. He was familiar with Lovino Vargas, a hilariously grumpy counselor who had started last year, but wasn't aware there was another.

"Yeah, he has a younger brother starting this year. He's really nice, nothing like Lovino," Liz adjusted her hat.

"Lovino is very nice, Liz," Antonio said, and Arthur could practically feel everyone in earshot rolling their eyes.

Liz simply shrugged at the Spaniard, turning back to Arthur. "I think we have Kiku and Hercules or whatever in Catfish,"

"Herakles, but go on," Arthur muttered.

"We have Natalia, she's Ivan and Kat's sister, and a girl named Sara in Badger, and-"

Liz kept going, but Arthur tuned out. It seemed like they had a good group of people in their age group, and Arthur was happy he had people to schedule activities with.

"I'm up in Cougar with Lili Zwingli, per the usual," She finished, Arthur nodded in thanks.

"Planning on being the greatest girl cabin, too?" Francis remarked, smiling fondly at Liz as he joined the conversation from his seat. "Per the usual, of course,"

Liz shoved Francis playfully, she took great pride in her cabin and was trying to hide her happiness with the Frenchman's comment. "Turn off the charm, pervert, it's better you don't use it on my girls this year,"

"As if I need to go after your desperate little high schoolers," Francis scoffed, as if offended.

Arthur slapped him upside the head. "You shouldn't be thinking about going after desperate little high schoolers in the first place, we're in the States now, not your 'lax on creeps' homeland," He turned to Liz, who was nodding at Francis and obviously masking a smile. ""So, Liz, who is sharing my cabin aside from the ten or so teenage boys?" Arthur asked.

Francis forgotten, she pulled her clipboard out from under her arm. "Some guy named Alfred Jones, I think he was a camper a few years back," Liz studied the name. "It's weird he didn't go straight from a camper to a counselor, it looks like he took a few years off," She said this as if it was a horrible decision. It was a rare one, as many counselors were just campers who didn't want to stop the routine or abandon camp, but not horrible.

"I wonder what country he's from?" Gilbert peeked at the clipboard from behind Liz. "Hahah, I think he might be American, look at the name,"

"God, I'm sharing a cabin with an American for five weeks?" Arthur frowned.

"At least you don't have to share a cabin with cheese breath for five weeks," Liz stage whispered behind her hand.

Francis audibly gasped and stood up so quickly he almost knocked his chair over. Antonio and Gilbert exploded into a fit of giggles, gripping each other with one of their arms and their stomachs with their others, overreacting to Liz's insult to get at Francis, the possible American counselor forgotten.

Though Arthur hated to admit it, he did miss the trio on occasion throughout the year. Them, Liz, the Cougar cabin's other counselor Lili, even Lovino Vargas, and a good chunk of the camp staff were some of his closest friends, even though he spent less than a fourth of his year with them.

Tino and Berwald appeared at the front of the dining hall, they owned the camp together. Tino being a constant energy and contributor, and Berwald appearing at meals and occasionally to do maintenance things. They were married and had an adoptive son, Peter, who showed up when he pleased and caused a ruckus every once in awhile. Both of them were from some Nordic country somewhere, and for some reason had decided to buy a large portion of land in the States and start up a summer camp a few decades back.

Obviously, it was a success. People came from all over the world to attend Camp Davie. As long as the parents had money and there was a counselor that spoke the kid's language they were welcome.

To Arthur's slight disappointment, most of the children spoke English anyways.

Arthur snapped out of his thoughts, turning to Liz who was tugging on Gilbert's ear due to something he had said. She made a face and shoved Gilbert away once she noticed he was watching her, his all too common 'I'm judging you' face on.

Tino was chatting with a staff member by the name of Ivan Braginski, who seemed to be trying to get a microphone to work, indicating the 'Welcome, staff!' speech was coming.

"We should sit," Liz grabbed the arms of the people nearest to her, Antonio and Gilbert, and sat them down at the table before settling in next to Arthur. He noticed Lili and Lovino along with a very similar looking boy had shown up at their table, and he waved to the small girl from the other side of the table, she smiled and waved back. Lovino wiggled his eyebrows at Arthur when he nodded at the Italian.

The microphone started working a moment later, and Tino hopped up onto a small stage that was more like a platform half a foot above the floor.

"Hey, everyone!" He grinned, his voice shaking slightly. Tino wasn't the greatest public speaker, but once he got into the mood of it he was fine. Some counselors hollered at him from their seats in greeting, and he seemed to gain confidence.

"So, this year is going to be great," He explained, holding a clipboard to his chest. Arthur resisted rolling his eyes, though he loved the camp this speech from Tino was always the same. "We haven't changed much, but we're lucky to have gained quite a few staff members!"

There was scattered applause throughout the room, and Tino continued. "First off we'd like to welcome Yao, our new financial manager." A small and vaguely feminine man stood up towards the front, lifting his hand in a weak wave, his face displeased. "We also have many new counselors coming in, most of them being attendees from way back when," Tino waved a hand. "So say hi if you see them!"

Arthur caught Liz glancing at him as Tino announced this, and he raised an eyebrow at her, crossing his arms over his chest. She winked and turned back towards the makeshift stage, where Tino's expression became a bit more cautious.

"As always, I'd like to remind you all that the counselors have rules too." He announced, pausing as some of the staff hollered and whistled, Tino's smile tightened. "I know, I know. It's necessary to go over them. Okay, the senior counselor in your cabin needs to do the paperwork assigned, no slacking off,"

Arthur leaned towards Liz. "So I'm definitely the senior counselor," He whispered, thinking back to the first-year American counselor. She nodded at him and mouthed _you are_.

In the past Francis had been the senior counselor with Arthur, and even though Arthur ended up doing most of the paperwork, Francis still mocked him for not being deemed "superior". Arthur would roll his eyes, as the senior counselors were simply determined by the cabin's most experienced person who had counseled at Davie the longest.

Arthur realized that Antonio would be the "triple threat's" senior counselor this year, which made him feel better.

Tino cleared his throat and continued. "I regret to say this, but especially with the counselors managing the teen cabins, please don't return any romantic affections from the campers."

The room exploded in laughter and lewd shouts, and Tino furrowed his brow in disapproval before chuckling a bit himself. Liz shoved Francis, the closest of the trio. Quite a few of the counselors were pursued by at least one camper, to everyone's annoyance. Due to Francis' general flirtiness, he attracted the attention of quite a few campers. Many were searching for a 'camp romance' and the counselors were attractive, foreign, older, and...there.

To say the least, the bolder teenage girls terrified Arthur.

"And lastly," Tino announced "I would appreciate it if you don't swear at all, even in your native language. You never know what your campers may understand!". He sing-songed this last part.

"But yes, with those rules in mind this year is going to turn out to be a great one! Don't be dumb, we don't want to do anything to tarnish Davie's good reputation," Tino bounced happily. "If you still need your cabin assignment come to me, if not go to your cabin and set up, the campers will be arriving soon!" He stepped off the podium after turning off the microphone and placing it back on it's stand.

Arthur finished his tea and threw it out, heading back towards Liz and the trio, now joined by Lili and the Vargas brothers.

"Hey, Arthur, we're walking up to 'the Village' since our cabins are all near each other's, care to join?" Lili said, her expression bright. The small woman could be confused with a camper herself, but she had been here as long as Arthur had, and was always treating everyone with extreme kindness. Her brother, who was a member of the staff but not a counselor, was known to be harsher.

"Absolutely," Arthur replied, smiling.

He was really happy to be back at camp.

* * *

 _A/N_

 _Guess who's back?_

 _(insert gross sobbing)_

 _I never have any time for anything, but who cares? If I have the fun of writing stuff like this...Yes, I should be working on my longer incomplete stories instead of doing something new but this idea has been simmering in my head for years and...it happened._

 _So, I love summer camp stuff, and I LOVE counselors even more because their bond almost seems closer? Y'know? They have more adult-like freedom but are still going through the camp experience. As I was looking for summer camp stories and didn't see really any counselor fics I was like: Well, I need to do that! I just thought the nations would be so fun to write as camp counselors, and I proved myself right!_

 _Now this chapter is a little gross, I was planning on more entertaining stuff but it ended up being a LOT of exposition and like? I didn't want to get stuck with like three chapters within the same day but that's what it looks like it's going to be. Well, shit. As of now this looks like it's going to be a massive multi-chapter taking place in the eight weeks of this summer camp. I'm not going to put myself on a strict updating schedule because that's blown up in my face in the past...but I'm writing this like it's what I need to survive, and I have like 4000 more words written! So be expecting a lot more vomited up soon! That was needlessly gross! Fucking hell!_

 _This is going to have multiple ships but center around USUK, per usual. I love the other characters too much not to include them. Sorry. If you're interested in knowing what ships I'm planning feel free to ask!_

 _Please review/favorite/follow! It really is what keeps me going,_

 _Love you all!_

 _Caroline_


End file.
